narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Dart Terumī
Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison of Magnificent Nothingness, Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin, Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon, Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet, Earth Release: Earth Flow River, Earth Release: Earth Spear, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Golem Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Mountainous Earth Technique, Earth Release: Moving Earth Core, Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears, Earth Release Shadow Clone, Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Underground Explosion, Rock Clone Technique Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field, Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet, Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Flame Flower, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Rising Flame Lances Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder, Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt Dustless Bewildering Cover, Hiding in Frost Technique, Hiding in Mist Technique, Rain Tiger at Will Technique, Secret Technique: Mist Rain, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, Water Clone Technique, Water Prison Shark Dance Technique, Water Prison Technique, Water Release: Black Rain Technique, Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Water Release: Great Shark Bullet Technique, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, Water Release: Water Formation Wall, Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence, Water Release: Water Severing Wave, Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique Boil Release: Acid Rain Technique, Boil Release: Geyser Technique, Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique, Boil Release: Unrivaled Strength Flower–Fruit Mountain, Lava Release Chakra Mode, Lava Release: Crater's Claws, Lava Release: Dissolving Exploding Acid, Lava Release: Golem Technique, Lava Release: Lava Dragon Technique, Lava Release: Lava River Technique, Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique, Lava Release: Quicklime Congealing Technique, Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique Coercion Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Genjutsu: Sharingan Dōjutsu (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan) Kamui, Susanoo Body Elimination Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Chakra Suppression Technique, Chakra Transfer Technique, Killing Intent, Shadow Clone Technique, Silent Killing, Temporary Paralysis Technique. Transformation Technique Chakra Draining Seal, Contract Seal, Enclosing Technique, Fire Release: Heavenly Prison, Self-Cursing Seal, Yin Seal, Yin Seal: Release Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death, Mist Servant Technique, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Time Reversal Technique Kekkai Ninjutsu Barrier: Dome Method Formation, Four Violet Flames Formation Kenjutsu Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading, Cloud-Style Deception Beheading, Cloud-Style Flame Beheading, Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Hazy Moon Night, Moonlight, Reverse Mist Beheading, Rupture, Samurai Sabre Technique, Secret Sword: Moonlight Creation Rebirth, Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, Yin Healing Wound Destruction Chakra Enhanced Strength, Dynamic Entry, Early Sacrifice, Intersection Method, Iron Claw, Leaf Coiling Wind, Leaf Drop, Leaf Gale, Leaf Great Flash, Leaf Great Whirlwind, Leaf Rising Wind, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Whirlwind, Lion Combo, Peregrine Falcon Drop, Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, Strong Fist |tools= Antidote, Demi, Explosive Tag, Flash Bomb, Hōzuki, Hōzuki Seeds, Kumo-Style Katana, Kunai, Military Rations Pill, Shuriken, Smoke Bomb, Wire }} Dāto Terumī (照美ダート, Terumī Dāto), "Dart" to friends, is a Dai-Gensui of Kirigakure, an Elder of the Kiri Council, the former Yonban Yonnin of the Mist to Godaime Mizukage Ranketsu Yuri, the current Sanban Yonnin of the Mist to Rokudaime Mizukage Xiarawst Uchiha, the current head of the Terumī Clan, and the current jinchūriki of the Eight-Tail Beast, Gyūki. Appearance Dāto stands at an average height of 183 cm (6 ft) and weighs roughly 91 kg (200 lbs). His body is well muscular and toned from years of dedication to his health and physique. His auburn hair is usually pulled back into a small, tight ponytail to prevent it falling into his eyes. This allows insight to the teal diamond that is directly centered on his forehead. His eyes are mismatched in color. His left eye is a vibrant emerald whilst his right eye carries the distinct red tinge of the Sharingan. He wears a gray flak jacket designed by himself. His clan symbol is embroidered on the back. The collar is propped to add neck protection against glancing blows without impeding head movement. It is quite durable and able to stop most standard projectiles and weapon types. It contains five pouches on its being, three on his left breast and one on each side of his obliques. His arms are bare save for two navy blue sleeves on his elbows and his Kirigakure headband on his left bicep. He wears fingerless combat gloves to aid in gripping his weaponry in most conditions, especially moist ones. The navy blue braid that wraps around his neck and attached in the back to his jacket is purely ceremonial as it marks him as head of the Terumī clan. Adorned on the lower half of his body, he wears navy blue pants. On his right hip and wrapping around his left thigh, he wears a royal blue leather guard. On the left thigh strap, five see-through, water-tight, sealed containers held five scrolls each marked with a different kanji. Resting on his right hip, the brown leather belt for his weapon can be found. Just above his right knee and at the end of the guard, two more pouches could be found. His shins are protected by gray leather greaves. He wears simple shinobi sandals with a gel cushion to soften the impact of landings. Sharingan Dāto Terumī has in his possession a pair of Uchiha Sharingan as a gift from the Godaime Mizukage Ranketsu Yuri. They were taken from a duo of brothers just after they attained the Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan. Initially and foolhardily, he had both eyes implanted at once but the strain on the then ANBU Terumī was immense. He managed to awaken the power of Kamui and even manifested the skeletal version of Susanoo before ultimately succumbing to the fatigue of the continuous drain on his chakra reservoirs. By order of Lady Ranketsu, Dāto went under the knife to take out one eye and replace it with his original. The other was placed in a sealed jar until he was able to find a way to use both. Thus, only his right eye carries his implant. As of right now, he is able to convert it between its Three-Tomoe State and its Eien no Mangekyō Sharingan state. The tomoes revolve until they merge with one another and bleed into the pupil's inner ring. The second ring erupts from the pupil.